


kirumi tojo : status executed

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: major gore warning!!
Kudos: 2





	kirumi tojo : status executed

**Author's Note:**

> major gore warning!!

running, running, running, feet pounding against the floor as she ran from hell to nowhere, and then maybe back to hell again. all her emotions piled up in one scream, all the desperation and hope, piled into one animalistic howl. she couldn't die here, she refused, she can't. they needed her- they still need her, she'd give everything to save them.  
where was she going, where did these corridors come from? they appeared so conveniently, and she knew she shouldn't trust them, but she didn't have time to ponder the pros and cons of her one and only path. monokuma was quick, and she'd never get her windpipe crushed in such a cruel and defaming way as kaede.  
she could hear the screams and taunts right before they appeared out of seemingly nowhere, people from all nations jeering and shoving signs in her face telling her to step down from her position and resign. it was disheartening to say the least, the way they screamed at her, even as she fought for her life to serve them. she turned to go back, but she'd been circled, she was trapped, and panic began to flare up in her.  
then, a single thorny vine dropped into her vision, and everything in the world seemed to focus on that one rope, that one possible exit. everything seemed to be drowned out, and then she knew what she had to do. with a shuddered inhale of preparation, she enclosed her hand around the spiked strand and winced as the tiny needles pierced into her skin- but that was nothing compared to the agony that would come.  
she clutched it with the other and with muscles wound up like a coiled snake, she sprung forward with no hesitation, grabbing onto the thorny vine and pulling herself up with it over and over again, painting the evergreen spikes crimson. it stung, but the adrenaline coursing through her was far greater, and she climbed and climbed and climbed for what only seemed like a short while until a new horror unfolded, made just for her.  
rusted circular saws glowed amber as they unfurled on her arrival, metal grinding against metal as the gears slowly whirred to life, becoming so fast that they were a despairful blur that promised pain. the dull throb of her skin-stripped hands was the one thing that brought her out of her self-pitying daze, and then the sight of her people having hellfire rained down on them stirred the burning in her chest. so, gritting her teeth and giving an eye-bulging glare, she continued on.  
the first slashed into her shoulder, scraping against bone, and she gave a shrill yelp as the inflamed wound sent spots darting around in her vision. she didn't have much time to recover from that one as another one tore into the flesh of her lower thigh, another into the small of her back, another against her inner torso, all while she kept climbing.  
her breathing was uneven, vision fazing in and out, and she felt absolute, pure, mindless pain blazing through her in those moments. but it melted in well with the hot ashes of her conviction, loosening her grip on reality and allowing her body to robotically pull itself up further the spider's web. it was so hot, but so cold at the same time, it felt like freezer burn. she couldn't feel her hands anymore, and all the blood was seeping out of her body. it kept going on and on and on and on, over and over, tear after tear, eyes burning body feeling liquified, she let out a raw, blood curdling scream as the climax of her torture reached it's highest point.  
her spine was hardly intact, flesh barely clinging onto her bones as she clung desperately to the thorny rope, hoarse moans flooding out of her blue lips as she gasped for air, the world spinning endlessly around her. she was barely alive, just a cadaver holding onto its barest motor skills as she climbed to the top. despair... endless despair is what this was, in its greatest form. she was going to die here, she failed.  
then, a blue light, a light... of the outside world? of daylight? of hope? everything within her, the last bit of her life energy and spirit surged forward, and she reached out, eyes reflecting the sky as her shredded fingertips quite literally brushed against the sky. she was touching it, grasping it in her hands, and taking what was rightfully hers- the ability to complete her greatest request.  
it was funny... it really did feel so corporeal against her severed nerves, as much as she could feel anything at least. she must have lost a lot of blood, because in her delusional gaze, her exit oddly resembled a crude child's drawing of the sky. how humorous... how hilarious it was that she felt absolutely giddy with denial once the cord snapped away from the cobblestone roof it was attached to. falling, falling, falling... farther and farther... if she wasn't in shock, she would be laughing.  
her last thought as her body hit the floor, her blood splattering over the earth and body crumpling up with a disgusting, gushing smack- was the hope that maybe, someone would remember her name.


End file.
